Flight of the Phoenix
by Maranwe Inglorion
Summary: after 5th book. There's a new girl at Hogwarts and Malfoy wants a piece of her. What does she have to do with Harry? R&R. you will be pleasantly surprised.
1. Beginnings

AN: Hello every one!!! I am so glad that you are gonna read my story... but please be nice this is my first one. Anyway just to let you know... Pheona... the main characters name is pronounced Fiona, I just didn't want to spell it that way... so anyway enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, just Pheona.  
  
Flight of the Phoenix Chapter 1  
  
Beginnings  
  
Applause filled the great hall as the Sorting hat sorted the last first year into Ravenclaw. Pheona Grace watched the peculiar scene ( at least peculiar to one who would never imagine a hat doing such a thing) form her place at a side entrance into the hall. Dumbledore continued on to his annual welcome announcements, but just as everyone picked up their forks to dig in to a feast, Dumbledore declared that he had one more announcement. Groans filled the room.  
  
"Now, now students, that is no way to invite someone new to our school, now is it?" At this comment ears perked up. "This usually doesn't happen, but due to unique circumstances we are pleased to welcome a new student to our sixth year class."  
  
Harry Potter turned and looked at his friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. "We have a new student?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well is seems so. This is rather curious. Not once in the history of Hogwarts has a student been allowed to enter later then first year." Hermione answered.  
  
"Thank you Miss Hogwarts a History" Ron mumbled. Hermione ignored him. "But this is exciting, a new classmate. I wonder what house they will be in."  
  
Dumbledore continued. "May I invite you all to please welcome Miss Pheona Grace to Hogwarts."  
  
Pheona stepped out of her secluded spot in front of the audience. Applause filled the hall once again but soon died as the students anticipated their meal. The Sorting Hat was once again revealed and placed on Pheona's head. She was hoping this wouldn't take too long, she felt bad for delaying everyone's dinner.  
  
"Ah, hello Pheona...Grace is it...but people have known you by another name, have they not? Ahh coming to us form America I see. That is Quite a place. Well lets see, what house shall I put you in? You are a great and powerful witch, aloot of courage, I can see. I think you would do well in Slytherin or Gryffindor, but I can see that you'd rather be in Gryffindor... to keep an eye on a fellow student... As you wish".... "Gryffindor" the hat echoed through the room.  
  
Once again a short smattering of applause as Pheona walked to the Gryffindor table. As she walked, she did not notice the many eyes that were on her. sure, she knew that her multicolored red hair and bright blue eyes gave her an astonishing appearance, but she always hated the stares. She plopped down at the end of the table, trying to avoid everyone's eyes. She had managed to sit next to some students who looked about her age.  
  
"Hate the stares?" someone to her left inquired. "Me too, I have never gotten used to them." Pheona turned around to get a good look at the speaker. He had messy black hair and sparkling green eyes. Her wore glasses and had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Ah, she knew this face well.  
  
"You're Harry Potter." She stated.  
  
"Glad you know me. These are my friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." Hermione and Ron greeted Pheona as Harry introduced them.  
  
"Wow, I didn't think it was true that you went here." Pheona said. "So, when do classes start?" She said, abruptly changing the subject.  
  
"Tomorrow we get our schedules and then it's on to our first class." Hermione said.  
  
"Sounds exciting." Pheona replied. "So, I am sure you can give me the scoop on what teachers I should stay away from and such." Pheona asked, intrigued.  
  
Ron who had been silently staring at Pheona throughout the entire conversation finally spoke up. "Yeah, see the one at the end of the teachers' table, in the back?" Pheona nodded. "That's Snape." Ron continued. "He's a little prick. He's the potions master and the head of Slytherin, so that should be enough of a clue to stay away form him. He hates Gryffindors, but we hate Slytherins, so its all good."  
  
Pheona nodded again. "Why do we hates Slytherins, again?" She inquired.  
  
Ron looked at her, astonished, but this time not because of her looks. "Well, everyone knows that Slytherin produces the most dark wizards and Voldemort himself was in Slytherin. Obviously you can see why Harry hates them. But they are all future death eaters and they are all pretty mean to the rest of the school. Rich, snobby "purebloods". They think they are better then everyone else and it makes me sick."  
  
Pheona could almost taste the disgust dripping from his words. "Oh" she said simply and they continued eating in silence. Intrigued, Pheona looked over Ron's shoulder, at the Slytherin table, meeting the cool gray eyes of a certain blonde. 


	2. Admire

AN: Hey everybody... time for chappie #2!!!! Okay, first I would like to thank everybody for reviewing, and since there are only four, I will personalize it!  
  
Anitgone Chaucer of Kells: Thank you soo much! I am flattered; I tried getting this up ASAP.  
  
Riley Ravens: Thank you... yes Pheona Grace... it is fascinating....  
  
ItarildeSirfalas: Yes, so I do take French and so I did get it the spelling for blonde mixed up... so what?? Is that a problem??? lol!.... crap I did I again....  
  
PippinsMyHobbit: Thanks, there's a movie? Who knew?  
  
Disclaimer: No, unfortunately I don't own anyone the characters... except Pheona  
  
Flight of the Phoenix  
  
Admire  
  
Draco Malfoy was enjoying his first day back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had reunited himself with his minions on the train, after the summer holidays. His holiday had been.... scary to say the least. At least scary to regular yous and mes, but to Draco Malfoy, it was just a normal vacation of serving the Dark Lord and preparing to become a death eater.  
  
The day when he would be following his father's footsteps and joining the death eaters was nearing, it was only a year away. Draco had been training for that day since his early childhood. That's the only reason his father hadn't killed him by now. Draco was Lucius's heir; he would be carrying the next Malfoy line through the death eaters.  
  
When he was younger, Draco had always admired his father and had always wanted to be just like him, but Draco's feelings changed when he had grown up being beaten and forced to do certain things. Becoming a death eater was now something he desperately did not want to do. No, defiantly not on his agenda.  
  
Now by no means does this mean that Draco wants to be good, no there is not more than an ounce of good blood in his body; what Draco wants is power. Draco wants his won power, he doesn't want to share it with some half- dead wanna-be who wouldn't be alive if it weren't for his minions. No, Draco wants his own power; he wants to be the one making the rules. He isn't one to follow others.  
  
But back to the happenings in the Great Hall... Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table, silently plotting his revenge on his father and his rise to power, when the last first year was sorted. He snapped back to reality, ready to enjoy his meal, when Dumbledore announced that a new student was joining the sixth year class, his class. Draco, wanting to be the best at everything, was probably the only student, other than mudblood Granger, who had read Hogwarts a History. With the knowledge he had attained from this escapade, he knew that this was quite a peculiar situation, since no one had been allowed entrance into Hogwarts after the first year. So being only human, curiosity over took him, and he listened to the old coot and his for once meaningful babble.  
  
"I would like to invite you all to welcome, Miss Pheona Grace." Dumbledore said.  
  
Draco saw the girl step out in front of everyone. If Draco wasn't a Malfoy he would describe the girl as the image of an angel, but that isn't his style. But what he saw blew him away, as it did many other guys in the room. He was anticipating what the Sorting hat had to say about her. He was hoping she would be in Slytherin or at least anything but Gryffindor, so he could have access to her if he pleased. He would of course not show her affection, but he would like to feel her body beneath his.  
  
But Draco's thoughts were shattered when the dreaded word "Gryffindor" reverberated through the hall. Draco silently groaned with disgust. Why should something so beautiful and perfect be wasted on those stupid, naïve, little goody- two- shoes Gryffindors? He quickly concluded mourning his loss and started eating his meal which had just appeared before him.  
  
He was determined to forget about her. She was a stupid Gryffindor now, and what was worse, she was sitting by the "boy who lived" and his stupid little friends. But he kept stealing glances at her. He knew that at least half of the other guys in the room were still just openly staring at her and the other half were getting slapped by their girlfriends. Draco envied those boys; he wanted to stare at the beauty before him for eternity, but he was a Slytherin and a Malfoy at that; he had to fight it.  
  
He gave himself one more look at her, then he would forget she even existed. He looked up for the last time and met her curious blue eyes. 


	3. Plans

AN: Hey everybody... well it's time for chappie #3!!! Hurrah!!! I hope you are as excite as I am!!!! It is very exciting for me to know that you like my story!! Thanks to everyone for your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it! Well see ya on the other side...  
  
Antigone Chaucer of Kells: Thank you! I am glad you enjoyed it... funny that you like my rendition of Fiona, because until a few months ago, I thought that was how it was spelled... sad really...  
  
Haphazed: Yes, I need a beta and you shall be it... and yes we shall have to collaborate on Doubledore and Volmadort and their frolickings... hehe...  
  
ItarildeSirfalas: Why thank you for finding my mistakes... it is helpful... I guess... and no you cannot be Draco's girlfriend... because I don't like you that much... hehehe... luv ya much( (just not that much)...  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really think that I would be writing this fanfic if I owned those characters... no I would be sitting in my pool drinking a pina colada that my butler had freshly made for me... but no I am sitting here at my friend's dinky computer, because I can't even live in my own house, due to the sewer being messed up... yes it is the life... (I do own Pheona though and that is a great accomplishment for me)...  
  
Flight of the Phoenix  
  
Plans  
  
The next day everyone received their schedules at breakfast. Pheona was pleased to find that she had many of her classes with Hermione, Harry, or Ron. Ron was pleased to find that he had three classes with Pheona, but he pitied her since one of them was Divination. They all had Potions with the Slytherins and Pheona and Hermione had muggle studies with them. Ron and Harry gave their apologies.  
  
"They're not that bad, you just have to know how to gracefully deal with them." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, like the time you 'gracefully' slapped Malfoy across the face?" Ron retorted.  
  
"Precisely" Hermione replied with a smirk. Pheona looked at Hermione with wide eyes.  
  
"You slapped someone across the face? You?" Pheona looked shocked.  
  
"Well, yes, Malfoy wouldn't shut up." Hermione defended herself. Ron and Harry were giggling at the memory.  
  
Pheona continued. "Who is Malfoy anyway?" Ron's giggling halted with a snort, in which he almost choked. Regaining himself, he told Pheona.  
  
"Draco Malfoy is the purest most inbred pureblooded flipping rich little daddy's boy who is bound to end up in Azkaban someday." Ron said in a mocking tone.  
  
"He is the blond one at the end of the Slytherin table, there; they act like he is god." Harry quipped.  
  
"He's a disgusting, malevolent, little prick." Hermione pitched in.  
  
"And he calls her a mudblood." Ron was filled with rage.  
  
"Oh." Pheona said weakly, regretting she had asked. "Well should we move on to Transfiguration, then?" She said, trying to change the mood.  
  
Draco watched the animated conversation that the Golden Trio carried on with the new girl, Pheona. Draco knew that he shouldn't be watching her, he should instead be plotting his next evil deed, but he couldn't help it. He was turning soft and he had to stop it, the only way he knew how. He had to have her. After he had experienced her, he could dispose of her and move on with his life. He just needed to use her one time, then forget her, just like any of his other whores.  
  
But a small voice in Draco's head retorted, saying that she wasn't a whore, she was different. But being a Malfoy, Draco had become an expert on ignoring the small advisory voice inside his head.  
  
He felt ashamed for Pheona, obviously she did not know what she was getting herself into. She had actually chosen, upon her own free will to talk to them. That was it. Draco concluded that she needed to be guided and introduced to Hogwarts and the right people, and Draco elected himself as the perfect person to do just that.  
  
So he decided he would. He was doing this for the better of everyone. Pheona's beauty would not be wasted and Draco would have all access to it. Perfect. So while eating his breakfast he started to plan. He would have to use his Malfoy charm, make a good impression, and try to keep the insults at the trio at a record breaking low, until he had made sure she didn't have any attachments. This wasn't gonna be easy.  
  
His plan was impeccable, except for a slight setback; he needed to know what exactly the Mudblood, Weasel and Scarhead were telling her about him. He knew it sounded vain, but so what, he is Malfoy. But Draco knew that there was one thing Ronald Weasley and himself had in common, other than the fact that they are both pureblood (which in Draco's opinion doesn't count, because his muggle- loving father tainted the family name), and that was their hatred for each other. So Draco therefore concluded that upon his first conversation with the poor girl, Ron promptly told Pheona as many terrible things about Draco as he could, trying to repel her from his sexy domain and irresistible charm.  
  
But nothing anyone said could keep anyone away from Draco Malfoy. 


	4. Lessons

AN: Hello again, tis time for chappie # 4... wow four chapters... I am so excited... well once again I would like to thank everyone for your reviews... I really appreciate it! Okay, so I know that it took me a while to get this chapter up, but I had exams and had to go on vacation, so don't worry, I haven't forgotten, but I will be spacing out my updates because I have been getting pretty busy lately... but any who enjoy the chappie!!!  
  
Gryffindor Gurl: Thank you so much! I am glad you like it.  
  
Antigone Chaucer of Kells: Yeah! I am so glad that you like to review every chapter! And don't worry I'll give you this chapter for free, but the next one might cost you(  
  
Riley Ravens: Thank you much, don't worry, I won't forget about it...  
  
Pheona's Twin: Wow, what a cowinkidink... I know a girl named Megz that looks like Pheona... but I told her not to be flattered because it has nothing to do with her... hehehe, p.s. the significance of the title has not really made itself known yet, but it will soon enough...  
  
Disclaimer: As I have said before, many times... I don't own any of the characters, except for Pheona...  
  
Flight of the Phoenix  
  
Lessons  
  
Soon Pheona found herself sitting in the potions room, listening to the unfortunate looking professor drone on about some potion that would increase one's senses. It was all a load of crap to her, since she knew that this certain potion was hardly ever used in this day and age. So since she was not listening to Snape, Pheona's mind wandered. First, she pondered about the look, more like a glare, that Snape had given her when she had asked why he would not call on Hermione, when her hand had clearly been raised for quite sometime, but instead insisted on picking upon those students who obviously had no idea what in Dumbledore's name Snape was talking about. Pheona also examined that most of the unfortunate students, in fact all of them, that were chosen to be humiliated were in Gryffindor. Pheona did not appreciate this, and intended to inform Snape.  
  
So far Pheona did not like the head of the Slytherin house and she had an inkling that he shared her feelings. Pheona examined the potions class room. It had quite an intimidating décor, surely not one proper for learning, quite hideous if you were to ask her. Pheona's eyes continued to wander towards the Slytherin section of the room. She caught sight of the boy Ron was complaining about that morning; Draco Malfoy. He was sitting there, staring intently at Snape, but Pheona had a feeling he was listening just as well as she was.  
  
Pheona carefully examined the specimen. Silver blond locks and cool grey eyes complimented his pale skin. The pallor of his figure gave him a superior look, something she could tell he enjoyed. For as sinful as he sounded, Pheona found the Slytherin bad boy quite handsome. She could see why so many of the girls fawned over him, and why so many others hated him, due to his haughtiness and supremacy. But Pheona suspected that there was more to the slick haired stud muffin then he cared to show. She had dealt with arrogant people before and she had learned that they tended to have insecurities about themselves. Pheona tried not to let what Harry, Ron and Hermione had said that morning cloud her judgment. She was not one to make first impressions based on what people said, but she couldn't help but think that this person was an especially hard one to get along with. And as hard as she tried, she could not tear her gaze away from him.  
  
Ron suddenly nudged Pheona with his elbow, knocking her from her trance. She looked at him questioningly and he nodded towards Snape who had advanced upon her while she was in her reverie. Snape was looking at her as if awaiting what she had to say. It was then, that Pheona realized he had probably asked her a question.  
  
"I am sorry professor, but could you please repeat what you said?" Pheona asked innocently.  
  
Snape smirked. "I asked you, Miss Grace, what is so interesting about Mr. Malfoy that made you decide it was more worthwhile to stare at him, then to listen to my lesson?" he asked calmly. How he enjoyed embarrassing students. He was anticipating how the little brat was going to weasel her way out of that one.  
  
Many of the students in the classroom feared Professor Snape's wrath, but Pheona merely seemed unscathed. She calmly replied after a moment of stunned silence.  
  
"I am truly sorry, Professor," Snape's eyebrows shot up, she seemed sincere, but that wasn't going to get her on his good side. Pheona continued, "but what I found interesting about my fellow student is how he can actually listen to you drone on up there, because unlike him professor, you do not hold my attention, and I must find other things to apply it to."  
  
Everyone, including Snape, gaped at Pheona. Not many people made a fool of Snape and lived to tell the tale. The students waited to see how the episode would end; the Gryffindors hoping that they would walk away with at least a few house points left and their new classmate; the Slytherins hoping for action and a few wanting bloodshed. The silence was broken by the bell, signaling the change of classes. After everyone was in the hall, conversations exploded about what just occurred erupted, though the subject of these conversations was no where to be found.  
  
Soon Pheona came into the hall, after Snape had given her a detention, which many people commented that it was a small sacrifice for what she had done. Pheona found Ron, Harry and Hermione waiting for her. Ron and Harry were grinning proudly at her, while Hermione worriedly fussed.  
  
"Pheona, why did you do that? Don't you know that insulting a teacher could cause you to be failed or worse expelled?" Hermione warned, after hearing that she had been let of lightly with just a detention.  
  
"Yeah, Snape looked like he was past expulsion and ready for murder; it's a miracle you're still alive" Harry said.  
  
"It was about time Snape was put in his place. It was bloody brilliant, Pheona." Ron beamed.  
  
Pheona smiled. "It wasn't much, come on or we're gonna be late for Divination."  
  
By the end of the day, the news of Pheona's comment had spread across the school, much to Snape's dismay. Random people she did not know would congratulate Pheona in the halls and she was met a few times by a classroom full of applauding students. Obviously Snape was not very popular. People looked to Pheona with awe, something she did not appreciate. She did not understand why it was such a big deal, and she did definitely not like the attention she received.  
  
Yet, Pheona was looking forward to her next potions class. 


	5. Lead me not into temptation, i can find ...

AN: hey everybody...its time for chappie #5... are you as excited as I am??? Well I would like to thank everyone for their reviews... they can really make my day!! Anyway, due to complications with my computer, I cannot personalize my thank yous, but thank you anyway.... Well see you on the other side..  
  
Disclaimer: nope, nope, nope, I don't own any of these characters except for Pheona...  
  
Flight of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Lead me not into temptation, for I will find it myself  
  
Our scene now moves to the happenings in the library, with a certain blonde headed boy that our heroine has not been able to shake from her thoughts. This certain boy walked into said room and was given the usual constipated look from the librarian.  
  
That's what happens when one spends too much time in the library. They develop an expression that can scare even the most dangerous of creatures away and use this look to make the loud mouthed children who are disrupting their surroundings, shut their traps. Upon seeing the expression that Madame Pince gave him, Draco shivered involuntarily as he was reminded of Granger, the little mudblood that was always sitting in the library, much to his disapproval. She had developed the same look that takes years for the professionals to develop, but Granger had gotten it down pat; as if it were nothing. She was always stinking up the library, the only place Draco could find the peace and quiet he needed to study, so he could best that little twerp.  
  
Today Draco was both surprised and pleased to find that the stupid girl was not in sight. He then claimed a table and continued his Transfiguration homework. He found a book on the history of the animagi and was silently researching like the good little student he was, when he was dreadfully interrupted by a wave of whispers. He became slightly annoyed and was hoping that Madame Pince would once again put her specialty to work, but the whispers did not halt. Draco was forced to look up to see what caused the commotion.  
  
He looked up to see the red headed girl that he could not erase from his own thoughts. Apparently she had caused the commotion. Draco knew very well that everywhere she went she was greeted in the same form, people looking to her in awe because of what she did to Snape. Draco, himself, had quite enjoyed the little incident that had occurred between the two earlier that day, but was more interested in the fact that the event transpired because she had been staring at him. He was very pleased to find that she had already noticed him, and was obviously not immune to his looks. He considered this the perfect step in the right direction... towards her bed.  
  
But Draco was slightly annoyed by the fact that she was getting so much attention. He looked at her and noticed that she seemed to feel the same way; that was interesting. Most people loved to be in the spotlight, like Draco himself, but others always stole it from them, like stupid Potter, the wondrous boy-who-wouldn't-die.  
  
Draco saw this as the perfect opportunity to introduce himself to Pheona, seeing as there were no do-gooders in sight to foil his plans. Draco decided to wait until she was unsuspecting to put his plan to action, so in the meanwhile he went back to studying. Draco, surprisingly, was engrossed in the book, finding it rather interesting. He did not notice when someone was standing on a ladder next to the bookshelf right behind him and was startled when he was interrupted by a shriek from said person. He turned and looked up in time to see a mass of sparkling red hair fall from the ladder. Instinctively, Draco jumped up and caught the terrified girl in his arms.  
  
Saving people from pain was something that Draco did not do regularly, but this time he was caught off guard and was rather glad that he was when he saw who he had rescued.  
  
He looked down at the breathless Pheona in his arms, and was immediately transfixed. Her shoulder length red hair glistened, but the red wasn't the obnoxious Weasley red, it was more neutral, with blonde, brown and orange highlights in it. Draco desperately wanted to run his fingers through it, separating the colors between each one.  
  
He then looked into her eyes, which were the color of the Caribbean ocean, a light, but deep blue, and were enclosed in perfectly shaped almond eyelids. Her skin was pale and flawless. Draco sought to place tender kisses over every inch of it. But after thoroughly examining the girl in his arms, he decided, against his wishes, to put her down. She teetered a bit and grabbed Draco for support. He gave her his arm to sustain her and walked her to a chair.  
  
Pheona looked at Draco and a small smile appeared on her face. Draco could tell that she wasn't sure about him, that her thoughts were battling in her head. He could tell that she wanted to hate him because of what Potter had most likely told her, but what Draco had just done proved Scarhead to be a fool. Draco smirked inwardly. It couldn't have gotten any better; he had saved her, making himself the hero, while making Potter look like a loathing prick... perfect.  
  
"Thank you" Pheona finally forced out, still sounding unsure. Draco chose to ignore the emotion that showed in her voice and replied.  
  
"No problem, I do things like that all the time." He said with a smirk. It wasn't entirely a lie; he had to catch the sex crazed girls that came flying at him at all times of the day. Pheona eyed him suspiciously, sensing the joke hidden in his words. "Why did you fall?" Draco was curious.  
  
"Oh" Pheona chuckled. "I saw a spider." Draco snickered, thinking of Ron's phobia. "I'm not afraid of them" Pheona defended. "this one just surprised me really. So jumped when I saw it, and twisted my ankle and fell, into your welcoming arms." She had finally reasoned that she would give Draco a chance, and vaguely flirted. She gave him a dazzling smile. Something jumped inside Draco, when she flashed him her grin. He wasn't quite sure if it was his heart or something lower. He quickly gained his composure and forced himself to ignore the urge to swallow her smile in a kiss. He needed to move slow and not scare the little Gryffindor away.  
  
"Well, thank you for catching me; sorry I don't think I caught your name." She said feigning ignorance. Both Draco and she knew that she knew his name very well.  
  
Draco smirked. "Draco Malfoy, Slytherin. Nice to meet you Pheona." Pheona smiled, but was not surprised that she knew his name.  
  
"Oh, you're the one who got me in trouble for my intense stare. Sorry about that, didn't mean to bring you into it." She said, not caring to explain exactly why she had been staring at him. Draco didn't mind. "Now that I've gotten a good look at you, I am surprised that Snape's detention isn't always full of those flirtatious girls, or is it?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Actually you handled it a lot better than most," Draco played along. "And I must say I quite enjoyed the little comment you gave Professor Snape." Draco continued. "It took guts to do that". Pheona's smile dimmed.  
  
"You know, I really don't know why so many people are making such a big deal out of that. Obviously it's not common for people to stand up for themselves in this school. Anyway, I've gotta go. I guess I'll see you around." She looked at her watch and rushed off before Draco could even mutter a "bye". Evidently flattery wasn't the way into her heart, or at least her bed.  
  
Draco was furious. He had blown it. If it was Pansy, or any other girl for that matter, at least the ones worthy of his atteniton, he would have already bedded her and would have been on his merry way back to his room by now. He scowled, and started to pack up his books, when he noticed one that he did not recognize. He opened it up and there on the inside cover, in pretty script was written 'Pheona Grace'. His scowl turned into his trademark smirk as he picked up the book and put it in his bag. The hunt was still on. 


	6. Discussions

AN: Hey hey everyone, I am back and I bear a new chappie!! It's time for chappie #6... crowd (which only exists in my head) cheers...anywho thanks to all who reviewed (even tho there was only one, but no biggie, the story must go on!!) or rather to riley ravens: thanks and I am glad you enjoyed it:) anyways I guess that's all for now... so I shall leave thee with some advice... When life sucks...bite back:) cya on the other side....  
  
p.s. special thanks to my beta for reading my stuff, and getting it back to me so quickly, even tho we are having technical difficulties and I have not been able to put her skills to work, but we are working on that...  
  
Disclaimer: Nope I don't own any of these wonderful characters, I only own the crappie one, you know the one that this story is about, ya that one, well I own her and I am sure that you can tell... just kidding I love my character, it makes me so happy to know that I came up with her:)  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: this chapter might seem confusing, its supposed to to an extent, but if it seems overly confusing to anyone, just tell me in a review and leave me your email address and I shall try to clear it up (  
  
Flight of the Pheonix  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Discussions  
  
Pheona rushed out of the library, past some Hugglepuff first years, nearly knocking one over in her fit of rage. Why did so many people know about her already? They had only had one day of classes and now she was a celebrity in her own school. Dumbledore had told her to keep her reputation as low key as possible and she had already failed on the first day. And then, to top it all off, she had gone and flirted with Draco Malfoy, the boy her new friends hated above any other; she had obviously lost it when he gave her that smirk of his. But that wasn't the matter that was at hand as of now. She could deal with him later, but now she had to go speak to Dumbledore.  
  
Astoundingly, Pheona knew precisely where she was headed, very unlike someone who had only spent one day in Hogwarts. Soon she found herself standing in front of the gargoyle that acted as the entrance to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Cauldron cakes" Pheona shouted, signaling the gargoyle to move aside and reveal the staircase leading to the headmaster. Pheona bounded up the stairs two at a time. When she reached the top, she found the office empty. She was familiar with Dumbledore's perception and knew that it was only a matter of time before he came to talk to her, so she took a seat in one of the cozy chairs in front of his desk. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself, when she heard someone descending a staircase. She looked up to see the familiar face that always cheered her up.  
  
"Back so soon?" The headmaster asked, not at all surprised. He smiled at the girl sitting in front of him, his eyes twinkling wonderfully.  
  
Pheona sighed and looked intently at Dumbledore. He was always joking when serious matters were to be discussed, but she couldn't help but smile at him anyway. "I need to talk." She said as Dumbledore gestured for her to take a candy, she shook her head.  
  
Dumbledore raised his white eyebrows at her and his smile widened. "Of course. What topic do you need to discuss?" He asked.  
  
Pheona eyed him knowing perfectly well that he knew what she wanted to talk about. "Obviously I want to talk about what happened today." If she was talking to any other person, she would be fuming, but with Dumbledore she seemed to always be able to keep her temper in check.  
  
"And what would that be?" the eloquent headmaster continued.  
  
Pheona sighed and finally ended the little game. "I would like to talk to you about what happened today between Professor Snape and I."  
  
"Why would we need to talk about that Miss Grace?" Dumbledore inquired.  
  
"Well aren't you mad at me?"  
  
"Should I be?" Dumbledore eyed her questioningly.  
  
"I thought so, at least." Pheona shrugged.  
  
"Whatever for, my dear?" His twinkling gaze never left her face.  
  
Pheona looked at him again. It was one of those looks that one gives to her inferiors, trying to make them feel stupid. It perceptibly did not work with Dumbledore. "Well, you told me, very clearly, that I should try to keep my reputation in check. Did you not?" Dumbledore nodded. "So I inferred that since practically the whole school knows who I am, you would not be happy."  
  
Dumbledore continued to nod. "Well, Miss Grace, I could tell from the moment I first met you that you are not a low key person, and that you would inevitably become very popular. When I told you to be overlooked, I was simply trying to warn you, so that you know the danger of being too well known. But let me assure you, they know you as the girl who would not back down, not as the person we are trying to keep under censorship. So I would say that you are still safe. It will die down soon enough anyway."  
  
"Good, because I absolutely hate it when people recognize me. I don't know how Harry does it." Pheona said.  
  
"If the heat doesn't die down soon enough, I suggest you ask Mr. Potter for some help when dealing with people." Dumbledore advised.  
  
Pheona nodded, taking his advice to heart and decided that she needed a good night's sleep, convincing herself that everything would blow over by morning. She bid good night to the headmaster and walked through the empty corridors to the Gryffindor common room. She said good night to Harry and Ron who were in a heated game of exploding snap, and to Hermione who was working on her transfiguration essay that was due in two weeks.  
  
Pheona then walked up the stairs, into her dorm room and sighed as she flopped down on the bed. She felt something tickling the back of her neck and sat up to investigate. There was a red rose sitting on her pillow with a note attached. She opened the note and read it.  
  
Meet me in the potions room directly after class tomorrow. It seems that I have something that belongs to you.  
  
Pheona didn't even want to think about who it could be, so after tucking the note in her cloak pocket, she changed and fell asleep when her head hit the pillow. 


	7. Dear Diary

AN: Sorry that it's taken me so long to get this up.... I have been experiencing some slight writer's block, but not to worry, I took a short but sweet trip to Florida and now my mind is clear, for now at least.... Anyway tis time for chappie #7!!! The excitement is killing me!! And of course special thanks to all of my reviewers.... You guys keep me going!!!  
  
Riley Ravens: I can see that you are quite obsessive... I hope that your latest obsession hasn't turned into another...perhaps to one of Justin Timberlake??  
  
Antigone Chaucer of Kells/ Cats' Whispers: I am so glad that you like my story... and your quote of the week is amazing!!!  
  
Bookwormer: thanks so much for your reviews.... They make me chuckle...hehe...anyway I will be changing the typos you pointed out for m, thanks!  
  
Flight of the Pheonix  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Pheona once again found herself in the depressing situation of staring dumbly at her inapt potions pedagogue. This time she at least had something to contemplate, which was exactly what she was doing at the moment. She was pondering about the note she had found on her pillow the night before. After forgetting about the peculiar package, she put her hand in her pocket while walking to potions with Hermione, Harry and Ron, and pulled out the parcel for inspection. Hermione noticed the bundle in her hand and inquired as to whom it was from. Pheona quickly replied, saying that it was from a secret admirer, knowing that they would not appreciate who truly bestowed it, that is if she was correct in her suspicion. Ron's face sported a jealous expression that quickly faded when Pheona resolved that it was probably some desperate second year, while Hermione cooed in delight.  
  
Pheona's glassy eyes were glued on her droning professor as she examined the excuses she could give Hermione for staying late after potions and not being able to walk with her to muggle studies. She finally decided to tell her that she needed to talk to Snape about the essay they were assigned earlier that week, and Hermione being Hermione would obviously not interfere, and not allow Harry and Ron to either. So, when the familiar sound of the bell chiming through the building filled the students' ears, signifying the end of the torturous hour of potions they were forced to endure, Pheona leaned over to Hermione and put her plan to action. Hermione nodded and took Harry and Ron in to the hallway, telling Pheona that she would see her in class.  
  
Pheona watched silently as the remaining students filed out of the room. Just as she assumed Draco Malfoy stayed behind as his fellow Slytherins left in the sea of students heading for their subsequent classes. He finished packing up his books, as Pheona approached him, highly alert to any sound of someone entering the classroom. She waited patiently for Draco to acknowledge her presence.  
  
Draco took his time in making sure that all of his books were in order before he finally looked up into the eyes of a highly annoyed girl standing a safe distance before him. He gave her his overused smirk and pulled a book off of the top of his pile.  
  
Pheona looked down where his hands were searching for what most probably belonged to her; her eyes widened enormously when she recognized the book he was handling.  
  
Draco was expecting this reaction from her; anyone would react similarly when someone else has found their journal, at least that's what he expected it to be. The night before, after his lovely chat with Pheona, Draco took her possession back to his room, only having the intention to return it to her, giving him a wonderful reason to speak with her again. But his generous intent was soon forgotten when he noticed that the book did not have a title on it. Curiosity overtook him as he opened the book investigate and found a page filled with curvy handwriting, with the date at the top. Any fool would have known this to be a journal, and Draco being Draco took this to his advantage. He flipped through the book, seeing if he could possibly find his name, but to his despair he could not. Draco did not consider himself the nosy type, but while flipping through the pages he found something that caught his eye and chose to confront the owner of the diary regarding his findings. And now he found himself, the next morning, face to face with her, and nearly speechless. For once in his life, Draco Malfoy did not know where to start.  
  
Lucky for him, Draco's sudden absence of words went unrecognized as Pheona started to fret. He had found her diary. Maybe he hadn't actually read it, and was just giving it back to her in the spirit of a good deed. But judging by the look on Draco's handsome face, Pheona knew that he had read a part of it at the least. He was looking at her with the utmost curiosity, like a child gearing up for a game of twenty questions. But Pheona wasn't exactly ready for that, so she snatched the book from Draco's hands and rushed out of the room with a soft "thanks".  
  
Draco stood in the same spot, staring at the door, which Pheona had just stormed out of. Apparently she did not appreciate him reading her diary, and he presumably was not supposed to know the contents it held. The chances that the girl would ever talk to him again were slim, and Draco didn't even want to think of how unlikely the chances were of her actually kissing him, let alone sleep with him.  
  
He continued to glare at the spot in front of him in angst. He felt a deep depression start the set itself in. Now that he experienced her tempestuousness and fiery attitude (apparently red heads really weren't meant to be messed with) he felt more drawn to her, and less willing to give up and forget about her. His life had definitely become hell... not that it wasn't already...  
  
He then exited the door in a similar fashion to the room's last occupant, already tremendously late for his next class. He stormed through the empty hallways, past classrooms full of students half past boredom, and exited the castle with his books still in hand. He was in search of his much needed time to think things through.  
  
Hermione Granger was sitting in muggle studies, not able to concentrate on her notes. This in itself was a nightmare for her, but to top it off her friend had not yet shown up. This was the cause of Hermione's wavering attention; she was ignoring her professor, desperately wondering where Pheona had gone off too. Half of the class was already over, and Hermione being a prefect did not want to have to turn Pheona in. She had told her professor that Pheona was to be a little late, her reason being that she needed to talk to Snape, but it had been long enough and Hermione was unnerved by the fact that she may have made friends with a delinquent. She tried to rationalize with herself that Pheona had a good motive to not be in class; it had better be damn good.  
  
While Hermione was sitting in class worrying over her lost friend, the object of her worries was not even inside the castle. Pheona was curled under a tree by the lake, trying to make sense out of what had happened. Lost in her thoughts, Pheona was contemplating what she could do in her present predicament. She could not come up with many options that appealed to her.  
  
The things Pheona put in her diary were her deepest secrets. She had only one reason to write them in her diary and that was to sort them out. If anyone were to learn about all of her secrets at once they would not believe her. At times Pheona didn't even believe it herself, so she would write the things down, trying to make sense of her life. Of course when she had first received the diary she was like any other ordinary girl, but her life rapidly changed soon after that. Pheona was thankful that she had received the diary on her twelfth birthday, right before her life started to spin in directions she was not ready for. Remembering the day she received her life line, Pheona opened her diary to the very first page, her eyes skimming over the curvy handwriting of her twelve year old self.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Happy birthday to me...I guess. I just turned 12 today and although I hate to admit it, I was expecting more than just Maggie handing me this diary as a present. I think deep down I what I really want is my parents, my real parents. I mean I know Maggie is doing her best as a foster mother for me, but I really want someone who will be a constant in my life. Who knows how long it will be before I am moved to another home. I really do enjoy it here with Maggie, but she is more of a friend than a mother to me, but as each birthday passes I loose hope that I will ever find my parents or at least find out what happened to them. I don't remember much about them, but I still miss them. I don't even know where to start looking. I used to live in Britain, so I guess that is where they lived. I was found wondering the streets, murmuring incomprehensible things about my parents being gone, so I was taken to an orphanage. I don't even know if today is truly my birthday, I don't even know how old I really am, but I have a nagging feeling that I am twelve so I am going with that. The adoption agency gave me this birthday because it's the day that I was found, and it just stuck I guess. It was about 5 years ago when I traveled here, to America, when a nice couple wanted to adopt me, but were not able to fly so they flew me over here. Something happened, causing them to choose against adopting me, leaving me stranded in this unknown country. They took me to a different adoption agency, since they did not have enough money to send me home. I didn't have much of a choice in the matter, and I didn't really mind back then, since all I really wanted was a family. Now that that seems to be near impossible due to my age, all I really want is to know what happened to my family, and to get a sense of who they were. God if only that were possible.  
  
Pheona felt a tear slide down her face as she remembered the day five years prior, when she and written the passage. If only she had known what lay ahead of her. Now that she discovered facts of her past and her parents (with the help of a wise old wizard) Pheona found the thoughts of her twelve year old self rather petty. Overwhelmed with the thoughts of past years and new knowledge, Pheona laid down, sprawled in the grass, hidden in the shade of a plentiful tree. She closed her eyes hoping to find some peace in the depths of her mind. 


	8. While You Were Sleeping

AN: I give you all my profuse apologies for the delayed update of this chapter.... I am so sorry that it took so long for me to get this done, but I am proud to say that it is done, and I worked through my writers block (I think my nice little "vacation" {if you could call it that; two days away in Iowa doesn't really qualify}helped me overcome it) I am also very pleased to say that this chapter is an extremely long one, at least for me, and I have been meaning to make them longer since chapter two, and I have finally accomplished such. Also of course, the usual, yet still undeniably special thanks to all of my readers and reviewers...your reviews really keep me going... I think I am going to cry, no just my allergies:) anyways thanks to all.. Ciao!!

Antigone Chaucer of Kells: Thanks so much, I am flattered... and again congrats on yet another ingenious quote of the day!!! Ps.... Good luck with that tingling....

Riley ravens: Here is my review on your review of my last chapter, as you requested, though it is not quite prompt... your review was lovely, though I was lost for a moment in between a sentence or two, but none the less it brightened my day!! Good day .... I say good day!

ItarildeSirfalas: (hope I spelled that right, I am too lazy to check, you understand) I see that you have finally caught up on your reviews of my amazing story, no more lagging behind, I expect a review from your no more than two days after my most recent update, a spot on this page should be greatly treasured and worked for... so no more lagging...luv ya!

Bookwormer: thank you for your enlightening reviews...and yes someone will find her while she is sleeping, just probably not someone you will expect...

And now that that is done its time for chappie number 8, hope you enjoy, since I certainly

do!!

Flight of the Pheonix

Chapter 8

While you were sleeping...

Dumbledore was sitting in his pleasantly cluttered office, thoroughly enjoying a satisfying silence as he read over the daily prophet. The most recent prophet did not seem to hold any important news, particularly involved with a certain dark lord on the loose, that had surfaced since the previous day. As the aged man sipped his heavily sugared tea, the door to his office swung open, revealing a highly distressed looking Professor Snape. The headmaster continued to calmly drink his tea, looking very unsurprised at the sudden entrance of his potions master.

The newest occupant of the room looked highly annoyed as he waited for the unruffled headmaster to greet him, in the usual way of offering something disgustingly sweet. Dumbledore finally came up from his cup of tea for a breath of air, and acknowledged the irritated professor's presence, by offering him the previously speculated chocolate and a seat, one of which the guest accepted and the other he distastefully refused. Dumbledore folded up the paper that was interrupted, and peered at the younger man over his half moon spectacles, analyzing his company.

"Is there something I can help you with Severus?" He finally asked, initiating the conversation.

"Yes Albus. I do not think you a fool. I know you recognize exactly what I wish to discuss." Snape said, his irritation apparent in his voice.

"Does this concern a certain student of yours, Severus?" Dumbledore questioned, as Snape nodded. "Albus, I do not know how much more I can take of this nonsense. She has started a trend, Albus. The students no longer take me seriously, a simple detention does not impend the same fear on the students as it once did. I thought that that girl was going to stay in check, now look what she has done. Not only does the whole student body know her name, but enormous amounts of them are acting as she did. If she doesn't watch herself I will be forced to use denser punishment to prove that I am not one to be walked upon."

"Serverus, the girl knows of her mistake and has already come to me with an apology, and a promise to watch herself further. And as for the other students, it will naturally die down in a week or so, just hang in there. I know you are capable of it, after what you have been through, with your membership in Voldemort's inner circle."

"Yes, I know very well professor what the circumstances are like when dealing with the dark lord, but that girl does not. I cannot protect her secret on my own. She needs to become more vigilant, if she is to carry out what we hope she will be able to. Albus, I suggest you speak to her about this matter, if you wish for her to be with us much longer."

"I am surprised you have such a concern for the girl." Dumbledore said, gaining a denial from Snape. "I will talk to her, for you, Severus. She is aware of the dangers of being too outspoken, and she has realized that, I do believe that your concern for her is well placed, but I also believe that you can be content with her safety currently. Now I do believe you have a class next period, you should be getting along as the bell will surely ring within the minute."

"Yes, Albus, thank you, but before I leave I was wondering where that enchanting bird of yours has gone off to." Snape could care less about the damned bird, that was always haunting the corner of the headmaster's office, but seeing that the bird was gone, as it never was, curiosity overtook him, igniting the question.

"Oh, he is out for a flight, he was becoming rather restless so I decided to let him fly around for a bit." Dumbledore replied with ease as he showed Snape to the door, the other professor had a look of disbelief on his face, but continued to his classroom, saving his suspicions for their next visit. There were some things Dumbledore didn't even tell his closest confidents.

Harry and Ron were sitting in the smoky Divination room, staring into their teacups, trying to decipher their unapparent futures. Harry looked into Ron's teacup and stared down at the tea leaves stuck to the bottom. He then looked over at Ron who was busy scribbling down words like death, devastation, and hostilities, words that he described Harry's future with, after looking into the tealeaves. It was routine for who ever read Harry's tealeaves, didn't matter what they saw, they just wrote down the same three words, just to make to the fanatical Professor Trelawney happy. At first Harry did not appreciate it, but Divination was a useless subject as it was, and it was an easy score for the lucky student who got to his teacup first. Harry's gaze returned once again to Ron's future embedded in the tea leaves. His study of the soggy material was rudely interrupted.

"Hey, Harry do you know where Pheona is?" This caused Harry to wonder at Ron's question. She had been with Hermione the last period, in muggle studies. And considering her company, he figured that Pheona would not be late to her next class. But maybe she just got lost, or had to get something.

"She is probably just running late." Harry replied, trying to eliminate Ron's worry, as he continued to intently stare at the tea leaves, silently willing any shape to form and show itself so that he could be finished with the useless assignment. He then saw the slight form of something; he looked from the teacup to the pages of translation, trying to decipher what the tea leaves where trying to tell him of his friend's future. Finally finding the meaning of the shape in the cup, Harry smirked and looked at his friend who, already finished with his assignment, seemed to be attempting to take a nap. Harry leaned over and nudged Ron awake, the smirk still wide on his face. Ron emitted a few grunts and attempted to roll over, causing himself to roll out of his chair. This gained many laughs from the rest of the students and a scold from the professor, claiming that there must be a serious environment for the art of tea leave reading.

Harry helped his friend back into his chair; his smirk had not yet been erased. Ron stared at him with a look of slight annoyance. "What are you smirking at? Don't you know its bad luck to awaken a sleeping student?" Ron asked.

"It's a sleeping bear, and as if bad luck is going to change my future much, according to what you've written down." Harry said, still smirking.

"Ha, very funny, now you better have a good reason for interrupting my nap, I didn't get much sleep last night." Ron replied.

"Could it be because of a certain girl?" Harry asked, eyeing the teacup containing his friend's future, and waggling his eyebrows. Ron's face paled.

"What did you see?" he asked as he dove for the cup. "I don't see anything." He said with confidence.

"Oh, but I did. And it proved to be very interesting." He then pointed to the page that described the shape he had spied in the cup, and Ron's eyebrows raised as he started to laugh.

"Yeah, so what?" Ron said, after he read the caption to the shape that told of his future. The caption had said that he would find true love during the next full moon. "Do you really believe the crap we learn in this class. I mean really Harry, look at your future, do you really believe it?"

"No, but the defensive wall you have put up is enough to make me. Who's the lucky woman Ron? I mean I can't believe you haven't told me, I thought we were friends." Harry teasingly prodded.

"Oh fine, but you know perfectly well why I chose not to tell you, because you always tease me about this crap, you are as bad as my brothers." Ron said, gaining a faux hurt look from his friend. "I have a crush on Pheona, alright? Is that what you wanted? Now, go ahead, pester me and make fun. I hope you don't mind if I just close my eyes while you do so."

Harry just sat looking at Ron with a surprised expression on his face. He hadn't been expecting that name to escape Ron's mouth. He had been expecting someone entirely different, someone who Ron had had a crush on since third year at least. It was obvious even though he wouldn't admit it. Harry then decided to let the subject drop, since Ron had once again fallen back to sleep, leaving Harry to really wonder about the future.

Pansy Parkinson was sitting in charms class, as always staring at her Drakey- poo, when a thought crossed her mind. Now this is something of scarce occurrence for Pansy, since she is not the thinking sort, so when this thought came to her mind she was, shall we put it, rather surprised. For days now, Pansy had been rather irked that Draco had not been giving her the attention she required. Pansy was feeling as though she had been alienated from Draco, although with her limited vocabulary, this was not the word she would have used to described her feelings.

She had seen Draco's looks from across the room in potions, looks full of longing for the new girl, Pheona. Pansy was confused as to why Draco's attention was no longer fully directed toward her, but to a stupid Gryffindor instead. She had tried to convince herself that something was just bothering her Draco, but then she spotted them flirting in the library. And Draco had even paid that little bitch a compliment. Pansy couldn't stand it, and had decided to resort to drastic measures. First she tried attaching herself to him more than ever, trying to receive his attention, but Draco only pushed her away and told her to annoy someone else for a while. She then told Draco that if he didn't snap out of his funk then their relationship was over; she only gained a snicker from Draco, with such a comment, which only proved to confuse her further.

So staying true to her word, Pansy "cut it off" and gave her beloved Draco the cold shoulder, thinking that it was only a matter of time before he came crawling back to her, begging for her forgiveness, which she would happily provide. This of course was not the case, as it had been three days since the devastating break up. Pansy was beginning to worry that her plan would fail, so an ingenious idea rolled like a lone tumble weed into her deserted mind.

Obviously Draco was too caught up in this other girl to see how much he truly missed Pansy. This caused Pansy to suspect that Pheona had used magic to seduce Draco, since nothing natural would cause him to be attracted to her. Pansy was dare she say insulted that she had to compete with such a creature, but Draco's obsession with her was apparently not one of natural occurrence, and pansy had to put a stop to it. And Pansy being very unlike Hermione, did not want to do the research to find the magic Pheona had used, and the magic to counter it, so Pansy decided to have a nice little chat with her. She would make Pheona stop using her twisted magic, that had veiled Draco from seeing his true love.

The bell rang, jolting Pansy out of her thoughts. She stood up, grabbed her books, and rushed out of the classroom, purposefully knocked into Draco, giving him one more chance to save himself before she did it for him. When she turned around to see the verdict of her scheme, she was devastated to see that he had merely turned down the opposite way down the hall. Pansy frowned at this finding it odd since they both had herbology next. She ignored the impulse to rush and follow him, instead assuring herself that he was getting a forgotten book, and was not searching for a certain someone who had abolished their relationship. Pansy kept reinventing the chat that she would soon be having with the little Gryffindor slut as she walked across the courtyard to reach the Herbology classroom.

Since she is not entirely used to thinking so much, Pansy had a hard time navigating and plotting revenge at the same instant. This caused Pansy to walk in the wrong direction, away from her rightful destination. Pansy's posse followed without a worked since they had put all of their trust in the smartest person of their team. Finally Millicent startled the ringleader out of her reverie, asking why they were walking the wrong way. Pansy, startled from her plotting, looked up to see where she had lead them. They had walked a good distance in the wrong direction, and Pansy sighed as the bell sounded once again, not wanting to sprint to dodge a detention. She then turned around in a swirl of robes, to start off in the correct direction, when she noticed something. There was a girl laying under a tree, her red hair unmistakable. Class forgotten, Pansy sauntered over to the sleeping form, with her posse close behind. The identity of the girl was confirmed, as Pansy filled with joy. Her day couldn't have gotten any better, and she thanked a higher being that she had worked out her plan already since it was the perfect opportunity to put it to action.

Pheona was awakened from her peaceful nap by a loud wailing. She was pulled from a pleasant dream, one of the past, and refused to open her eyes, instantaneously, for fear of what she might see. Finally curiosity overcame fear and Pheona opened her eyes to inspect the source of the awful sound that had not yet decided to desist. Preparing to see a banshee, Pheona warily looked up into the Face of a blond (AN: ha no e this time) girl. Pheona's view of the girl consisted mostly of her mouth, which was hanging open in order to emit the incessant sound. Pheona then realized that the girl was in fact screaming at her. Pheona, having no idea why, quickly jumped up to receive a better view of her awakener.

When Pheona stood up, the sound slowly quieted, leaving her ears ringing. Pheona took a good look at the girl in front of her. Being in her distorted state, Pheona could not quite pinpoint who the girl was exactly. As Pheona stood contemplating the girl, the subject of her contemplation had again started to emit awful sounds, though not as loudly as before.

Pheona's thoughts were brought to a halt when the girl screamed, "Are you listening to me you whore?" It was the last word that caught her attention. This was the time when Pheona decided to figure out who the girl was, in order to determine how to answer this question. However, as Pheona analyzed, the girl abandoned her question and continued to speak in broken sentences. She had blond hair and rather looked like a bulldog, but Pheona decided no to look at her not so charming face, so instead her eyes darted to the emblem on the chest of the girls black school robes. The emblem sported a green snake, signifying that the girl was in Slytherin.

Finally regaining her composure, Pheona realized who the girl was. She remembered seeing the girl in her potions class, she remembeedr seeing the girl h staring at Draco the whole class, and hanging on him during meals. She also recalled seeing her in the library as she rushed out, after realizing that she had been flirting with Draco, and then the next day she was staring darts at her, like a child whose candy had been taken. Pheona then realized why she had been looking so murderously at her; she had apparently claimed Draco, and Pheona had evidently crossed the wrong line.

The girl continued to scream profanities at Pheona, asking what magic she was using on her boyfriend to make him act so wrong and unnatural. The girl shrieked for another five minutes at least, all without taking a breath, causing Pheona to wonder just how long this could go on, dreading that it could probably last hours. She was frantically trying to figure out how to shut the girl up, at least, before either of their heads exploded. Pheona was having trouble with her self- imposed mission, as she could only pick up bits and pieces of what the girl was saying through her bawls. The information she had managed to grasp, could have initiated a laughing fit for Pheona, if she hadn't had such a headache, and a mission to complete.

The girl seemingly thought that Pheona was using magic on Draco to seduce him, and make him hers. Pheona had to admit that Draco was cute, okay hot, but no one was worth the effort, especially since Pheona wasn't exactly in the situation for a boyfriend, or someone of the sort. As Pheona stood wondering where this girl could possibly had gotten the notion that she would try such a thing, the screaming stopped, and the girl seemed to be even more infuriated. Deep in thought, Pheona did not notice the absence of the persistent screeches, and was thoroughly surprised to suddenly feel a hand touching her face, only to be pulled away once more, leaving behind a stinging sensation, on her cheek.

Slightly stunned for the length of a mere second Pheona reflexively reached out and slapped back. She was not sure why the girl had chosen to resort to violence, but she was sure that she was not going to be pushed around by some pansy. (AN: used in the sense of the word, not the name, just some dramatic irony for you there.)

"I am not exactly sure what you are talking about, but I can do what I want, and so can Draco. He's not your little puppy and you don't need to be controlling him... or me." Pheona said, in a tone the exactly opposite of the blond girl's. Her voice full of authority and confidence, Pheona continued to give the flabbergasted girl a piece of her mind. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I do believe I have a class to go to, but before I go, I must ask you to please stay out of my affairs, as they are none of your business, or else I cannot be taken responsible for my actions." Pheona did not care that the girl had the wrong impression about her relationship with Draco, since she hated him at this point, but she was not going to let someone think that they could tell her what to do, no matter the situation. As Pheona stood, taking in the affect her words had on the girl, she saw the girl's hand reach for something in her pocket, and was vaguely aware when the girl, pulled out her wand and mutter a curse, sending it Pheona's way.


	9. All the Things You Didn't Say

AN: okay so I know that its been way too long since my last update… depressing really… and I know that this chapter is rather short (at least I think it is) but I am getting back into the writing mode so it should get better. Its just been a very long several months with school and all, so my profuse apologies… but on with the show… I do hope it is still enjoyable…

Flight of the Phoenix

Chapter 9

All the things you didn't say

The stifling stench of old books wafted to Draco's nose as he entered the library shortly after his row with Pheona. The girl had some skeletons in her closet and Draco decided to dust one of them off. He swiftly made his way to the back of the library, after nodding acknowledgement to Madame Pince, and ignoring her comment of how surprising it was to see him. After reaching the back bookcases, he scanned the titles. Somewhere between Astonishing Acronymic Nymphs and Zainy Zonko's Zimmering Zazzy Ingredients- for those not violently afraid of loosing a loved limb, Draco found the subject of his searches. He pulled the book from its shelf and sat down at a table to analyze his finding.

Draco ran his fingers over the tattered cover of the ancient book. Though the book looked as though it hadn't seen the light of day for over a decade, he knew it would have the name of every registered animagi from the beginning of humanity to the beginning of that very day. Draco flipped the yellowing pages to the G section, his eyes scanning the names for one in particular. Thanking the man who thought to organize things by alphabetical order, Draco came to the very spot where the name he was searching for should have been placed, but to his surprise he did not find it. Fretting over the absence of the name, Draco continued to scan the rest of the book in case the name had been placed elsewhere. Draco flipped through the fraying pages, and found something peculiar when he got to P section. Potter was the last name on the page. There was only one Potter listed. Draco was surprised that even one person of the Potter clan had been able to amount to anything of such stature. The first name of the Potter was unknown as the corner of the page had been torn, which was odd because no matter how old and tattered the book became, magic still held it together. Nevertheless the curiosity that struck Draco over the Potter business was not as strong as the curiosity involving Pheona.

Draco finished searching the book. He did not find the treasure he was hunting. He returned the book to its shelf and left the library in a huff. The absence of Pheona's name in the book led Draco to only one conclusion: she was an unregistered animagi. Draco considered this thought. Why had she seemed so anxious when she found out he had her diary. She didn't even know if he had read it, and even if she did assume he had, there wasn't much to be worried about. He wasn't going to tell anyone about her being unregistered animagi. The Malfoys were a lot of things, but tattletale was not one of them. Draco distantly heard the bell ring as he stalked the halls, deep in thought. Racked out of his thoughts by the heavy stream of students occupying the hall, he decided to go to Herbology and let his thoughts of the mysterious Pheona rest for the day.

Draco let the brisk breeze slap his blonde locks around his stern face, as he left thebuilding.He was still pondering about this girl, but as he was walking down the stairs toward his next class, a new thought crossed his mind. He realized that no girl had ever occupied his thoughts as much as Pheona. It was hard enough for them just to get his attention for a split second, and some went to great lengths for this second of triumph (Pansy), but no matter the lengths taken, the girls would quickly be forgotten in jumbled thoughts of revenge and schoolwork. And now the girl who triumphed over his thoughts seemed to want nothing to do with him. As Draco was puzzling over the irony of the world, he heard some screeching coming from the opposite direction of his class. Draco started to walk towards the horrible noise, and realized why the sound reminded him so much of Pansy; it was Pansy. Draco continued to approach the insanely annoying girl, readying to shut her up, when he saw the object of her distraught. Pheona's red hair glinted in the sun, almost mocking him, making him long even more for her. Draco stood to watch the scene for a second, trying to measure the reason of the argument, but before he could analyze too much, Pansy pulled her wand from her cloak and started to utter a curse. Draco lunged forward, trying to keep Pansy from finishing her thought.

Pheona stared at the girl who was trying to scream her into oblivion. It took Pheona a minute to realize that the sliver of silence that the girl had allowed was only because she was about to curse her. Pheona reflexively reached for her wand, only to pull her empty hand back to block the curse hurtled at her. Pheona was hurtled back and hit the tree that had previously shaded her during her nap. She blinked a few times trying to figure out exactly what had happened. She then sat up, expecting her foe to be hovering over her, ready to finish the job, but was surprised to see she was also on her back, but with Draco on top of her.

"Would you two just get a room already," Pheona said, happy that her personality had not seemed tampered with. She then looked over her body, looking for any alterations or dysfunctions. Relieved to find everything normal and usable, she stood up to go to her next class. She rushed past the two entangled Slytherins but was nearly tripped by a hand grabbing her ankle. She turned to see Draco stand up and Pansy shakily grab Draco for support. He shoved her off and told her to get to class. Pansy whimpered and left with her posse tailing. Draco then turned and looked at Pheona.

"You need to go to the hospital wing; she may have used a curse with delayed reactions. Surprising seeming how dumb she is," he said.

Pheona just stared at him, then promptly kicked his shin and started off towards the school. After overcoming the sudden pain, Draco started after her. He grabbed Pheona's shoulder as she was climbing the stairs to enter the school.

"Don't you dare touch me." Pheona whirled around to release herself from his grip. She looked him up and down, determining what to say next. There was so much so wanted to say to him; so much she hardly dared to ask him. She wanted to scream at him for reading her diary; she wanted to know what he had read. But if she were to speak to him, she would most likely blurt out details of the diary that he may not have read (not that she expected him to only read parts). But at any rate she needed to think things over before she could talk to Draco, so the things she said to him beforehand had to be minimal. Noticing that Draco made no further attempt to touch her or talk to her, she turned around and vanished into the castle.

Draco stood staring once again at the spot that Pheona had just occupied. He had run after her to apologize to her for having her diary, and to assure her that he had not read it. He wasn't expecting her to believe him but it was worth a try, and being her hero, (considering he had just saved her complexion), made him think that her gratefulness might bring her to forgive him. But Draco had no such luck. When she had turned around to escape from his grasp, the look on her face made him freeze. He was expecting a look of venom, a look of pure hatred to be peering back at him, sure he could handle that, he did everyday. But a look of hurt, worry and something deeper, Draco couldn't tell, graced her beautiful face. The look almost made his icy heart melt, almost. He wasn't expecting it. That was all; his surprise was what made him freeze up like that. Draco tried to rattle the feeling of confusion from his brain. Nothing had ever rendered Draco Malfoy speechless, and now a single girl had done it twice in one day.

Draco shook his head in despair as he opted for a walk around the lake. His classes could wait; its not like he had much to say anyway.


	10. Makes Me Wonder

AN: So its been a few… years. Sorry. Life happened I guess. But I found some extra time and I started reading my fic and I decided that I like it and want to finish it. My profuse apologies to anyone who started reading this a long time ago. Anyway I hope someone reads it. Enjoy. This chapter is a little boring but I'm trying to get back into it. I promise I have a lot of twists and turns in store. Enjoy!

Makes Me Wonder

Pheona stalked the halls of Hogwarts, fuming as she tried to manage her thoughts. Draco knew her secrets, quite possibly every one of them. She had to talk to him and find out how much he had read, without giving him the chance to ask any questions, or find out anything else. In order to do this, her plan would have to be one of stealth and perfection. Roaming the halls, ideas started to form themselves in her jumbled mind. Finally, as she heard the bell ring in a distant and overpowered part of her mind, Pheona chose her plan and decided to put it into action later that night. After tucking her motives away in the dark of her psyche, Pheona headed towards the Great Hall. With everything that had happened that day, she had forgotten about the trivial things, like meals and classes that fill a normal student's day.

After taking a deep breath, and sorting out a lie to tell to her new friends, Pheona walked into the bustling hall and took her seat next to Ron, who instantly turned a bright shade of red at the sight of her. Everyone had already started digging into the day's meal, making Pheona realize just how late she was. Expectedly, without skipping a beat Hermione demanded that Pheona explain her absence in her classes for half the day. Clearly Ron and Harry had ratted her out. Trying to avoid her new friends' ravaging questions, Pheona stuffed a large forkful of meat into her mouth, nearly choking herself but allowing for the desired effect of extra time to think.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I was feeling ill after I spoke with Professor Snape, and instead of coming to class I just went straight to Madame Pomfrey. She gave me some sort of potion for nausea and sent me off to bed. I didn't mean to make you worry" Pheona finally replied, trying to sound as innocent and sincere as possible, and hoping that Hermione hadn't gone to their dormitory between classes.

The frown on Hermione's face turned into its reflection, the disappointed creases between her brows softening. Hermione apologized for doubting Pheona, seemingly satisfied with her answer and continued to munch on a brightly decorated piece of chocolate cake. Harry and Ron continued their conversation that was interrupted by Pheona's entrance.

"So Harry when are you going to hold try outs for a new Chaser?" Ron asked, mouth full, allowing everyone to see the half chewed potatoes rolling around in his mouth.

"In the middle of this week, I think. I really want to get it done as soon as possible so we can begin real practice. With everything that happened last year, I want to make sure that our team is up to par." Harry replied. Harry was once again the Gryffindor captain, and although his friend's abilities were not the most admirable, he was determined to make a star out of Ron yet.

Poking at the unwanted food on her plate, Pheona eyes scanned the room, stopping at an empty spot at the Slytherin table. Draco seemed to be skipping out on dinner, something that could work to her advantage. Suddenly, Pheona's attention was caught by the boys' normal and seemingly dull conversation. "Try outs for what again?" She asked feigning polite curiosity.

"For a chaser for the quidditch team." Harry answered. "We need to find someone soon so we can start shaping the team up."

Pheona quieted again, seemingly uninterested, while the boys continued to measure up potential new members for the team.

"What about the third year, Ned. I've seen him on a broom Harry. He's quick and he's got style." Ron's manners continued to disgust the girl sitting across from him.

"Ned Barnabey?" Hermione asked as she tried not to gag from the sight of half of a cow trying to make its escape from Ron's mouth. "You don't want him on your team. He's too full of himself, always prancing around like he's something to see."

"Hermione, you don't understand, the game isn't about the people, it's about the skill. Who cares if the kid's a prat, if he can fly and score well, that's all we need to know." Ron argued. Hermione rolled her eyes, unhappy with the statement that she could not understand something as simple and stupid as quidditch. She chucked a piece of broccoli at Ron's head, which he immediately shoved in his mouth, and turned to Lavender, striking up an uninteresting conversation about an essay due later in the week.

"Does Hogwarts have brooms you can borrow ?" Pheona asked, finally coming out of her reverie. The boys looked at her curiously, as they had forgotten that she was part of the conversation, wondering why she would need a broom.

"Yeah, but they're ratty old things that will get you nowhere. Why, are you thinking about trying out?" Harry quipped, since Ron still seemed to be having trouble making his mouth work correctly around the new girl.

"I was thinking about it, if that's okay. My dad was a chaser when he was at Hogwarts, he wasn't too shabby either, or so I'm told. I have some of his knack I think. And a little fresh air is exactly what I need."

"Your dad went to Hogwarts?" Ron asked, only barely keeping himself from turning red. "I thought you were from America."

"I was born here, my parents are British, but I grew up in America. And now I'm back." Pheona replied vaguely, absently poking the potatoes on her plate.

"Did your parents finally decide how much they missed the country they grew up in and dragged you back with them?" Harry asked, truly curious.

"Yeah something like that." Pheona answered. With a sigh she stood up, fork clattering to the plate, grabbed her bag and abruptly left the hall, all while mumbling something about not feeling well and giving her apologies.

"That was weird" Harry wondered out loud, watching Pheona's back as she rushed from the Great Hall. "I wonder if it was something we said."

"I don't know mate. She said something about not feeling well, so I guess that's it. Pretty little thing though isn't she?" Ron quipped, failing to dismiss Harry's concern.

At this last thought, Hermione, mid conversation with Lavender, spun round to glare at Ron. But instead of noticing Hermione's irritation, Ron was busy watching the entrance to the hall, waiting to see if Pheona would come back, maybe for a quick dessert, or a not so quick snog. Hermione's irritation only grew because of this fact, causing her to jab Ron in the shin as she removed herself from the table.

"Crap Hermione, watch what you are doing. I think I may have a bruise." Ron exclaimed, oblivious to Hermione's true intentions. Hermione nearly stared at the red headed boy and with a humph followed Pheona's footsteps out of the hall and up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Ron asked, annoyed and utterly hopeless to the understanding of the inner workings of a woman's mind.

Realizing exactly what was wrong with her Harry just sighed and shrugged, hoping that Ron would someday come to his senses.

Draco's stomach growled as he walked beside the quiet lake, trying to make sense of the girl who was conquering his thoughts. Earlier that day he had saved her, he was her knight in shining armor, but instead of repaying him with the much anticipated sexual favor, she merely looked at him and walked away without even so much as a thank you. Confused by the memory, Draco soon decided that being nice to the little Gryffindor not only was proving to only work against him, but it was a waste of his time and energy. It was time to just use her as he pleased so he could move on with his life. He had better things to worry about then a stupid girl and her silly secrets.

Draco's steps quickened as he became more enraged with the thought of the ungracious girl. Deep in thought he didn't notice the person walking just as speedily towards him. Soon enough Draco was ripped from his thoughts when he heard the crunching of grass, as a determined girl marched towards him. It took him a few seconds for Draco to realize that it was the girl he was thinking about that just so happened to be coming towards him with a frown across her face. During the two seconds it took Draco to assess the situation, Pheona had closed the gap between them and was staring Draco right in the eye. One look at the expression on her face made Draco close his eyes and prepare to duck as he saw the inevitable slap coming. But instead of a hand stinging his cheek, he felt soft lips hungrily enclosing his.


End file.
